Saga of the Sage
by Shodaime Hokage
Summary: The Fourth Great Shinobi War is over and it has had its price upon the world. However, in a strange turn of events, Uzumaki Naruto was the sole survivor of his final battle with Uchiha Sasuke. What is stranger is that he came out with a Rinnegan to replace his right eye - destroyed by Sasuke in their battle. Join Naruto on a new journey. A new sage. Naruto x Harem! SotSP!Naruto
1. SOTS Prelude

**PRELUDE**

The battle was over.

He was not expecting to have that thought cross his mind, and yet it did. He had done battle against his former teammate and friend – and he won. A bloodied smile crossed his features and he let out a wheezing chuckle. There was something joyous about having won, but it was also not the greatest thing. Blue eyes lifted up to the opposite of him – Uchiha Sasuke. A young man who he had fought to bring back, and fought to help. It ended up in the most unpleasant way and Naruto regretted it. He coughed some blood to the side.

**Naruto.**

It was the voice of Kurama and the fox for once sounded worried. He smiled to himself and pushed himself up. It hurt to move, but he had to. He began to limp and stumble over to the water that kept him from Sasuke. As he did he began to recall the battle that just happened – how the two of them clashed back and forth. They had come far since their genin days – and some might consider them the new Hashirama and Madara in power alone.

**Naruto, what are you doing?**

He grimaced as he heard Kurama's voice louder now – but his mind was set. He used some of his remaining strength to leap over. As he landed, he thrust out his left hand to catch himself. He had nearly fallen over, and his body was wracked with pain. The young shinobi grit his teeth and continued forward with a few stumbles and almost fell over a few times.

When he was done, he was laying besides Sasuke. He stared up at the sky as the black-haired friend of his seemed to be as still as a rock. Naruto's Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori were so strong that it's likely that the last Uchiha was dead. Naruto glanced to Sasuke and frowned. He didn't want to be responsible for Sasuke's death – but he knew deep down that Sasuke might have been too far gone at last.

His eyes shifted forward once more – and he barely acknowledged the arrival of other figures. His name was called out by a pair of female voices. His vision was blurry and he smiled to himself – for the last thing he saw was pink hair and green eyes. He swore he saw Kakashi approach from behind with a shocked look on his face.

Both the last Uchiha and the young hero's right arms were entirely gone. Both of their outfits were torn to shreds. One was alive, and the other was not by all appearances. The blurry vision faded for Naruto and it seemed he was done. Yet, not all things were as simple as that for them. Naruto blinked when he heard a chuckle – and he realized he was in another place. He turned his head – spotting none other than Hagoromo. It was the old man Six Path Sage once more who stood before Naruto.

"It would seem that something or someone still has plans for you, Naruto-san." spoke Hagoromo. This confused Naruto – which was visible across his face. Hagoromo crossed his arms as his ringed eyes watched the boy. There was something different about him, and then the old sage noticed it. He sighed and shook his head. "Naruto-san, it seems you will become just like me. A herald of a new age. A vessel of immense power. Beyond what you have now."

"What do you mean, oji-san?" inquired Naruto. He wasn't sure what the man meant, but then he felt his body surge. He looked down at himself – confused. Hagoromo uncrossed his arms and took steps forward. "It means that you will become like me. A Sage. A guardian and a guide." He was then right before Naruto – spooking the teenager.

"You will be the next Sage of the Six Paths." intoned the elder man. The fact was still confusing him, but Hagoromo was certain. This young man before him was going to be the new light. He briefly wondered about his mother's family - a family he had only begun to understand in his older years. He raised a hand and put it on Naruto's shoulder. He wished that the new burdens wouldn't have to solely fall on Naruto's shoulders.

But they had to.

[**AN:** ..Aaaand my first go at being a fanfiction writer. Good lord, this might either rock or suck. Howdy ya'll - the name is Shade and I'm trying my hand at this. Saga of the Sage is an alternate take on post-war Naruto. A lot is going to be happening - but don't worry, this won't be some ultra powerful Naruto x Harem fan fiction. Well it might have the latter but Naruto's powers isn't the main focus of this. Hope everyone enjoyed!]


	2. SOTS: Memories

**CHAPTER ONE**  
_The New Sage_

Naruto wasn't sure how much time passed since the battle, but that time had been mostly spent conversing with Kurama and Hagoromo – before the latter's last essence faded away. Naruto learned various pieces of information – that he had lost an eye and an arm, that he would need to take it easy, and that he was going to be the one changing the world's destiny as time moved on. The latter was the most shocking to him. All he wanted to be was to be Hokage and end the cycle of war and pain. The resealing of Kaguya made him think it was over – yet the old man said otherwise.

However, now was the time for him to be waking up. His vision was blurry, strained, and he could hear all sorts of noises. Including one familiar shout of "He's awake!" before seeing the face of Haruno Sakura, Senju Tsunade, and others. He coughed a few times – and someone offered him a glass of water. He took it – and found he had a right arm! What in the hell!? After ensuring he didn't choke on the water, he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "What happened?" inquired the hoarse voice of the blonde ninja.

"You nearly died, Naruto." came the voice of Tsunade – whose voice was stern. She was keeping a close eye on Naruto. "Thanks to Sakura and the cells of my grandfather, we were able to keep you alive." There was hesitance to Tsunade – and for good reason. Naruto furrowed his brows as he lifted his right arm – flexing it and the hand. It looked mostly normal, but it felt...different. Not only that, but his right eye could see _more_ than the usual. He glanced up to Tsunade and then Sakura. "..and Sasuke?"

A grimace followed as Sakura backed up and looked to Tsunade. The slug sannin frowned a moment before speaking up. "He died. Before he died, he wanted us to give you one of his eyes." There was something off about the statement there, but Naruto didn't push the topic. He then grunted as he pushed forward – and held up a hand to stop people from coming to his aid. He removed whatever medical tools were attached to him before sliding off the bed. He stood up – and put his right hand to the bed. Getting used to standing and the Rinnegan was no easy feat, but he was Uzumaki Naruto! He's faced worse and he knew he'd face more trials ahead.

"I'm fine. I just need my clothes." He remarked. "We had new ones made for you. Yours were...unfortunately in a bad state due to the battle." came the voice of Kakashi. The room emptied with a nod – giving Naruto a chance to change clothes. One thing he noticed were new scars – some lining his arms and chest – while also feeling stronger physically. He grunted as he tucked in his shirt and covered that with a red jacket. It would do for now, and he took his leave of the medical room. In fact, he took leave of the hospital. He needed to get away – surprising everyone with his speed and his apparent distance.

When Naruto came to a stop he was at the old training field for him and Team 7. He stared at the ground with brows furrowed before he looked around. He put his hands in his pockets and recalled the training sessions of the old team. It did make him smile, but it was a sad smile. He then shook his head before glancing behind him. "That easy to find me, sensei?" asked the young man.

"You're not always unpredictable, Naruto." came the voice of Kakashi. The silver-haired jonin stepped up beside Naruto. "Besides, you'll need someone familiar with ocular jutsus now." He spoke with a glance to Naruto. Naruto laughed and looked forward. "Kurama agrees. The Rinnegan isn't...something I'll get used to immedietely." This brought on silence before Naruto drew a hand out of the pockets and ruffled his own hair. "We start tomorrow." spoke Naruto. It was less a question and more a demand – for Naruto had a new fire now. Kakashi shrugged to that before watching Naruto turn around and leave. _I hope I don't fail you this time, Naruto._

**Later that day...**

Naruto found himself in his favorite spot – or one of them at least – as he stared out as the village from atop the stone head of Namikaze Minato. He drew both his legs to himself as he wondered on various topics – from how the Rinnegan would change his life to what everyone would think of him. That's when Kurama's voice interrupted him.

_**Naruto. The old man trusts you. I trust you. You need to learn to trust yourself.**_ Naruto let out a sigh at that before looking to the darkening sky. _I do trust myself, Kurama. I trust your faith and Old Man Hagoromo's faith. But I only got this eye because of Sasuke. Because he died. _This earned a loud sigh from Kurama – Naruto understood why. He just needed a few days at least to come to terms with it. He soon pushed up and leaps off the head as night began to settle in. He began his stride through the streets of Konohagakure – and something weighed at the back of his mind.

_**FLASHBACK: NARUTO'S MIND**_

Uzumaki Naruto stared at the floating shade of Hagoromo. The old man had just told him of one way he could spare the world what was to come. Naruto's face was that of a complete deadpan. Did the old man seriously suggest what he did?

"Are you sure you're serious?" inquired Naruto as Hagoromo stared him down. With a heavy sigh the old Sage nodded. "It is a technique I made but never used. I considered it forbidden, but with everything that has happened..." spoke the man. "...It is the least I could offer you. A way to fix everything that happened and better prepare for the battles to come." finished old man Hagoromo.

"But time travel? That sounds impossible. ..then again." spoke Naruto who then slumped his shoulders. He rubbed the back of his head and considered it. If he used this technique it would mean a second chance to do everything right. A second chance to stop Orochimaru's schemes, Madara's plans, and even perhaps save his fellow Jinchuuriki and bijuu. He looked up at Hagoromo and frowned – but it was one of determination.

"If I decide to use the technique...what would come with me?" asked Naruto. Hagoromo did not answer at first, but instead tapped his chin in thought. "If I recall correctly, your knowledge and perhaps any Kekkei Genkai. It could end up sealing anything as strong as a Doujutsu, but as I said I never used the technique. It could be that you go back as you are, but that could cause problems. Two Kuramas? Two yous? Time is...not something I studied or considered with the technique." spoke the man with a frown of his own.

Naruto looked back at Kurama – who was with them and had his front legs crossed as if they were arms. Both of them shared a long stare before Naruto looked back at Hagoromo. "Teach me the hand signs." It seemed Naruto had made his decision.

He was going to fix all of this while he still could.

_**BACK TO PRESENT DAY...**_

Naruto found himself at the gates to the village and he was staring at the village from there. His dual eyes – that of the Rinnegan in his right and his normal in his left – stared at the Hokage Mountain. He looked across all the faces there before smiling. Perhaps in another life his face would have been up there. In another life he might have had a wife and kids. But that was not this life – nor the life he was going to make of his.

A sad smile crossed his features now as he disappeared. He reappeared on top of Hokage Mountain. The space up there was enough for him to do the technique. He moved his hands up as he looked down at the village. Perhaps this new life would end up kinder to him, or perhaps not.

_Ne._

Naruto's memories kicked off as he remembered growing up being hated. Yet, that never stopped him one bit. He fought hard, he boasted loud, and he never gave up. It made him smile to remember how innocent yet bold he was. Something was bittersweet about how he was at that age.

_Tatsu._

He remembered Team 7 and their antics. He remembered his undying crush on Sakura, his rivalry with Sasuke, and their first mission. Haku, Zabuza, and even the slimeball Gato. He recalled their missions afterwards – to various lands, for various people. He recalled the days leading up to the Chunin Exams – which is how he met so many people.

_Saru._

The Chunin Exams allowed him to expand his friendship, his skillset, and pushed him onward. It was where he met Gaara, encountered Orochimaru, and more. He remembered giving chase to Sasuke, and making that promise to Sakura. He remembered Jiraiya, the training, and the Kyuubi's rampages when he lost control.

_Tora._

He had returned to the village after spending time training, and much had changed. He recalled how women had grown, men had boldened, and then came the Akatsuki events. Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, and all the way to Pein. Pein – or Nagato as he came to be known – was his family turned astray by Uchiha Obito. That bit of information stung, and he knew he had to find a way to change that.

_Mi._

Life was strange for Naruto, but nothing was worse than this War they just won. It cost them lives, brought back the dead, and pushed Naruto to his limits. He battled old faces and new – risen Kages, legends, and a monster of myth. He got to fight beside the Nidaime Hokage, Sandaime, and even his father. He was able to convince Obito that his path had been wrong.

_Inu. Tori._

A tear strolled down his cheek as he moved his hands for the final seal. This was goodbye to the life that had been given him. A second chance was coming, and he would take it by the horns. This new chance was his to guide.

_Ushi._

"**In'yoton: Unmei no Gyakuten!**" ((Shadow and Light Style: Reversal of Fate))

Uzumaki Naruto disappeared that day.

**AUTHOR'S SECTION:**

Thanks for the suggestions everyone! Don't worry about the chosen ladies, I have them in mind. But I want to keep them secret.

As you can tell, this is a time travel fan fiction. I'm going to keep the cliffhangers up for now, but I left a hint or two on just where he's going back to. That and a when. I have a few surprises up my sleeve on how this is going to be handled.

As a closing note: Naruto won't immediately have control over the Rinnegan techniques, or its skills (such as being able to master the five elements) – but he'll be a little bit stronger than perhaps expected for a little while.


	3. Author Notes & Updates

**Saga of the Sage  
Author's Notes**

**So!**

Hi guys. I kind of forgot about this fanfiction as my life became hectic and wrapped up in other things. Plus there is this whole virus business – so I've been a little bit away from writing this thing. However, I also kind of wanted to take my time to flesh this out in my head & in documents – that way I know where I'm going with this. I also wanted to address a few things brought up in the reviews so far!

**Mugen Tsukuyomi  
**I probably should have addressed this in the first chapter, but it was dealt with. I kind of forgot it was a thing that required Naruto and Sasuke – so that's on me. I may do a flashback during a later chapter addressing it.

**Rinnegan & Sharingan  
**So far my game plan is for Naruto to only have one eye that is the Rinnegan – a transplant from Sasuke as was stated. I did not want to write him as having the Sharingan in that eye too – or combine the both of them. If it makes more sense for him to have both, I'll adjust as needed.

I also blipped over the fact that he should have the knowledge of how to use it – which is my bad. I'll definitely be writing that in for future chapters. I wanted him to get used to using the powers of the eye, but I can toy with that in a different way.

**The Harem  
**So some of you have asked for specific ladies – while I did want to keep it close to the vest I also know that depending on the time period? Some might not make sense. I'm going over my plans for the fanfiction's story and there's a few choices I've got to think about. I may retract the harem idea and instead go for 2-3 women at most.

However – I will not be excluding Sakura or Hinata from possibilities either way I go. I'll just be writing them differently than canon. That is just how I roll, really.

**The Saga  
**So the Saga of the Sage has a few more chapters to introduce what time period he went back to and set up some future things, but then we'll head towards the first arc of the story. Please bear with me as I am not the quickest or the most active writer – I do want to continue this fanfic for you all!

The next chapter will be up "soon" with any luck._  
_


	4. Author Notes & Updates (Part II)

**Saga of the Sage  
Author's Notes II**

**So!**

Hi guys.

I'm going to be honest about this fan fiction – my brain is hitting a hard stop on trying to get the next chapter out. I've been reviewing what I've released so far, and I think I may have made a few mistakes that make me hesitant. I had this cool idea to combine various tropes / plot points into one big mix up of a fan fiction. However, I've begun to feel dissatisfied by it and have debated starting over.

I liked the title I made, but not what I wrote out at first. I was essentially writing myself into a corner of a Very Powerful Naruto (Rinnegan + all that comes with it + Naruto being an Uzumaki + Bijuu shenanigans) and thrusting him into a time period where he wouldn't have many if at all any equals. Which is a tad boring, but then you add in that I was going to do a Harem and I feel like I lost steam.

So I've decided I'm going to go back to the drawing board and re-do Saga of the Sage. I'm going to plan this out better and be careful. I've been reading a lot of wild fan fiction recently – such as ones that put Naruto back in the Warring States era with Hashirama & Madara or ones that draw from Dune, Wheel of Time, and other media and thrusting them into Naruto. Not to knock those fictions but I want to avoid things like that for now.

Here are some ideas I'm toying with for the new Saga of the Sage:

**Synopsis/Plot**__

_A.) Remove the Time Travel aspect, Follow Naruto as Hagoromo's Heir post-war.  
_The idea here is that Naruto is entrusted with several duties in a devastated post-war world. He leaves Konohagakure – named the Kyubi Sannin. (Nine Tailed Sage) – and explores the world and its secrets. Along the way, he learns and grows as an individual – interacting with various individuals and coming to understand the shinobi world. The end goal is for him to be recognized as a Sage on the level of the Rikudo Sennin. How he gets there is the fun part and full of various encounters.

It'd be a full rewrite from the ground up.

B.) _Keep the time travel aspect, balance out the Rinnegan & other aspects_  
I could continue the fanfiction as is, but perhaps expand on the current chapters, and balance out the Rinnegan. What I mean is that I set out that Naruto still needs training with all the different jutsus and new ones he creates. I set out that Naruto has to hold himself back / stunt himself to not draw too much attention to himself. He eventually has to go all out to stop Madara (who I see as the last proper big bad – I hate the space ninja gods.) and his plans before they can ramp up to what they become.

The time period would be up to debate – between the youth of the Sannin, the youth of his dad/mom, or even as far back as the Warring States.

**Pairing**

This one is tougher. I no longer desire to do a harem.

This one I'm tossed up on because I have various favorites – particularly NaruSaku. However, I am also open minded to ideas like NaruIno and NaruTema. Of course, if option B is picked I can't quite do those – but I do have other ideas if time travel is still kept.

I'd love to hear your input through the "reviews".

**Other fiction...**

So, if any of you have read Henka no Kaze or any of the other stories by Miraomoi Akawari, that was me several years ago. Things happened to where I needed to make a new account. However, I'm wanting to continue Henka no Kaze & maybe rewrite the other stories (Though they're super garbage LMAO) – so expect those down the line too.

Anyway, thanks everyone who read & enjoyed Saga of the Sage so far – Sorry if me being in a writer's block regarding it agitates any of you. Writing as a hobby is hell.


End file.
